If we ever meet again
by Shelly Webster
Summary: B is about to marry Talia. All he wants is a chance with Callie. How will thing work out for him?
1. Chapter 1

It has been five years since Callie left their house and two years since he saw her for the last time. They met by chance. Everything with them is by chance and ruined by the wrong timing.

_He was in Boston on some piano master class and he saw her on the street. They spent the afternoon together and of course ended in bed. It didn't take them long to go back to their routine of feeling guilty for the feelings they sheared. He told her about twins, Jude, moms and everybody she asked for. He even told her his moms made him go back to Talia after she left. He confessed she was still the same but he doesn't care about that._

_''I felt so empty when you left that I didn't care who was I with. I walked around like zombie untill I saw you today. I still love you… Come back with me…''_

_''I can't… It will cause troubles again…. I can't …. I'm sorry….''_

_''Don't be… It's your right to stay or leave… I just…''_

_''I know…. Me too. Next time when you see me…Ask me again and I'll say yes…. I promise I will.''_

_''Then, I'll hold you to that promise.''_

_She kissed him and made love to him again… _

_''When will I see you again?''_

_''I have no idea, but I know you will. As usual… when you don't expect it…''_

_She got dressed and so did he._

_''Let me walk you to the metro…''_

_''You don't have to…''_

_''I want to buy us some more time…''_

_''Fine…''_

_They walked by a small jewelry shop and he got her in. He picked two identical bands and in them engraved ''Forever yours B'' and ''Forever yours C''. He gave her a C ring and promised that the next time he sees her that ring will end up on her finger and she would be his wife. She smiled at him, but it was obvious she was on the verge of tears. _

_''You are hopeless romantic….''_

_''I'm hopeless only when it comes to you…''_

_''I promise Brandon not to fail our promise… When we see each other again, I'll be yours…''_

_He walked her to the metro and she missed four trains not being able to say good bye to him. When she finally got into one, he felt like life got sucked out of him again the moment their hands and lips broke contact. Through glass they mouthed ''I love you'' ant the train left…That was the last time he saw her…_

He was two weeks away from marrying Talia. She was pregnant and her family insisted they get married as soon as possible. He didn't want to do it. He wanted to be there for hic child but, not marry her. His moms insisted he marries her because it was right thing to do. Jesus knew how much his brother would suffer and not be happy about it and Mariana couldn't wait to organize all. She hated Talia, but loved weddings and parties. As the wedding was getting closer, he thought about Callie more and more. He even started praying for God or someone to send her his way. He was not religious person. He didn't believe in God, but that was his last resort. He remembered someone told him that sometimes God gives you what you want. So, he did it… One day he went to the church and prayed for her to come back into his life…

His two friends planed lost weekend in Las Vegas for him. Jesus was invited but he didn't go because he knew Lexy wouldn't approve of that. They called him names, but he didn't care. He would rather live in peace with his wife than go with the boys. Brandon didn't want to go but then he became aware that is a chance to be away from the brideszila and he took it without second taught . Next morning they were on the way to Vegas. Boys had too many ideas Brandon didn't like but he stopped listening after some time. He was just glad to be away. They checked into their hotel and went out. Boys were chasing girls and he was taking pictures of too many pointless things. At ten in the evening they took him to the club. It was a strip joint and they paid a lap dance for him. Hostess took him to the private room and the lady came few seconds later. She had beautiful body and long hair. He felt butterflies in his stomach as she approached him. Then he saw her face…

''Callie?''

She was in shock. She never expected them to meet under these circumstances….

''Brandon?''

It was her… His wish came truth… He took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back. Instead of the lap dance he got heated make out session.

'' When is your shift ending?''

She smiled at him…

''You are my last…''

He stole one more kiss…

''Change and let's get out of here…''

''Give me fifteen minutes…''

They left the private room and he went back to the club. His friends were drunk and busy with some girls. He took his things and sneaked out . She changed and met him by the main entrance. She looked more like herself now. She had very light make up, jeans, boots and very pail sweater that showed her bare shoulders. Her hair was in a messy bun. He noticed she had his ring around her neck…

''Where to now Mr. Foster…''

''We are in Vegas and you live here.. Surprise me…''

''Fine…''

She took him to a karaoke bar. They drank and sang whole night. He was so relaxed and happy to see her. Next morning he woke up because his phone was ringing.

''Hello…''

''Dude, where are you? You disappeared on us…''

He looked the room and had no idea where he was… He was in a hotel, but that was not his room….or his hotel for that matter….

''I have no idea… ''

And then he saw naked Callie sleeping beside him.

''Call you latter….''

He hung up on them and turned to look around. There was nothing that he remembered, but a girl beside him. He went back to laying beside her and stroking her naked back… She was still the most beautiful thing in the universe. She was still something special to him. He noticed that she had their ring on her finger and that he also had it… He got out of the bed and on the table he saw their marriage certificate… Steff is going to kill him along with Talia's family. He read the certificate several times and a small smile appeared on his lips… He was married to her…for real… She was his wife… He got back to bed and started kissing her back…

''So, it was not a dream… You are here Brandon Foster…''

''Yes I am…Mrs. Foster…''

She opened her eyes in surprise…

''How did you just call me?''

''Mrs. Foster…Oh, pardon…. Mrs. Callie Marie Jacobs Foster…. At least that is what you signed you name and our marriage certificate…''

She suddenly was awake and sitting in bed. She looked him with surprise .

''We are married?''

''That would be correct…''

''How is that possible?''

He gave her the certificate and she looked at it for some time.

''Hm… So we are married…''

''Very married…''

''Apparently even drunk out of our mind we didn't forget the promise you gave me.''

He kissed her and she returned his kiss.

''I could never forget the only promise I couldn't wait to fulfill.''

''I don't want to let you go…not ever…''

''Then, don't.. But I believe I would never be able to walk away from you again.''

''There is something you must know…''

''Yes…''

''I was supposed to marry Talia next weekend. She claims we are having a baby…''

''Oh, my God! Brandon!''

''I'm not sure that is true… She has no symptoms…. She didn't let me go to the doctor with her..''

''Brandon, this is so wrong…''

''What?''

''Our marriage…''

''Don't you dare walk away or say something bad about this. I 've waited for years to make this possible and I'm not letting you go….Never again…. Do you hear me?''

''I heard you….But…''

''No!''

''I've been in love with you for years… I will not give up now when we have our chance…''

''But then we build things on someone else's unhappiness…''

''And we should be miserable for someone else to be happy and rub it in our nose that SHE was the one who married me?''

''I don't know… I just hate her…''

''Me too…''

''So, we are having a baby with a she devil?''

''Yes, WE are…or so she says….''

''I hate you…''

''You see, we are already good at this marriage thing…''

He pushed her lightly to the bed and made love to her again. His phone was ringing and he saw Talia's name. He didn't answer…

''It's your fiancée…''

''I'm busy with my wife…''

''You are bad Brandon Foster… You are so bad…''

''Babe, Jude's sixteenth birthday is in two days… Let's go home… It's time…''

''I'm scared…''

''I know… But, first of all… I don't live there anymore so we would have our own space where you could hide and male your peace with all that happened. Second, Jude never stopped thinking about you. He loves Mariana and Jesus, but you are his everything even after all that has happened. And most important thing… He knows now about all that happened with Liam and how much he hurt you.''

''He knows? How?''

''Liam was sending you letters from jail. Steff and Lena didn't hide them well so he red one of them where Liam described very graphically one of nights he came to your room. ''

''Poor baby…''

''He wanted so see you and say sorry.''

''You say that is your place. Where would you live with Talia?''

''In her parent's pool house. They wanted to give us all. But I saw that as the way to controle us. Like I would be afraid not to love her in front of them…''

''What's wrong with your place?''

''It's too retro for her…''

''Why?''

''You'll see…''

''Now, you are scaring me…''

''You will love it… SHE hates it…''

''Why?''

''I can't tell you… Be patient….''

''I was never good with that…''

''With what?''

''Being patient, waiting for the right moment…''

''And now you tell me? I could have married you and brought you home in Boston?''

''Not really. I had some different agenda then… But I was so close to going back…''

''I would have taken you home the minute you left…''

''I know… But, we are doing it now…. Few years later…''

''But, not to late… ''

''You think Jude would be happy to see me?''

''He will…. All of them will.''

''I haven't told you…. Jesus and Lexy might be pregnant…''

''That is amazing…''

''They still don't know… But soon they will. It's just a suspicion…''

His phone rang again. It was Steff…

''Hi mom…''

''Don't hi mom me….Where are you and why are you not answering your phone. We were going crazy.''

''I'm having fun in Vegas. It's supposed to me my time where none of you calls…''

''We wouldn't if you stupid friends didn't call this morning asking if you came back home.''

''Mom… Let them be…''

''Where are you…''

''In a bathroom… You interrupted very intimate moment…''

''In you hotel?''

''No, a restaurant…''

''Oh…. Fine… Call me and call Talia. She is worried…''

''You call her. I want nothing to put me down this weekend.''

''She will be your wife… Don't talk about her that way…''

''She was not my choice…''

''Brandon Michael Foster, I raised you to take responsibilities for your actions…''

''And I will. Talk to you later..''

''When will you be home. Jude's birthday is tomorrow.''

''See you at the party…''

''Fine… Be sober…''

''I will..''

He put the phone down and looked at her.

''My ever charming mother…''

''That's Steff just being Steff…''

''I know… Shell we pack your things?''

''Yes, of course…''

''Were do you live?''

''This is where I live. This is club's hotel. It gives girls possibility to bring costumers back here…''

She noticed that there is the question hanging in the air…

''No, I never did that…''

''I know… You pack and I'm going back to hotel to get my things. See you soon. ''

He kissed her and left the room. She still had troubles believing this really happened. She would look at her hand and at the piece of paper saying that they really are married and that last night did really happen and that now some new chapter in her life starts. She is Mrs. Brandon Foster and she has to deal with the hell waiting for their marriage and going back to the families… Her bags were ready in a few minutes. She was used to travel light. They went to the club where she told the owner she was leaving and got her things out of that place too. They put it all in his car and hit the road. Callie took so many pictures on the way home. He teased her that she is like a tourist… She takes pictures of everything there is. They arrived late. He took their things into his apartment and closed the door. She turned on the light and the second she saw the apartment, she knew why Talia hated it… It was so her and Brandon. It looked like they decorated it together. Walls were covered in pictures she took and left at the Fosters. Furniture was second hand and heavy wood and leather. Bookshelves were full of old books and his music sheets. On leather sofa were pillows and a blanket that seamed Arabic. He took her to the bedroom and she was certain then that it was ''their'' apartment. The room had a roof window and it was very big light and white. In the center of the room was huge black canopy bed with white pillows and all together looked so beautiful and them. on every shelf there was big candle in a vase. It looked same as the thing she had imagined when they were younger. This was all for her.

''When did you do this?''

''After Boston. I bought the place from the money I got from my grandfather and did all this bit by bit…It took me almost a year to get everything.''

''It's beautiful.''

''It was made for you. I knew we would meet some day…''

'' So did I.''

They spent magical night in their little apartmant and next morning they were woken up by the phone. He answered and it was Talia.

''Nice of you to finaly pick up the phone.''

''What do you want?''

''What do you mean what do I want? We have so much things to do for our wedding…''

''No, you have… I have nothing to do with the wedding…''

''What?''

''You heard me… Talia, that is all your idea…''

''You behave like you don't care…''

''But, I don't…. I never said I wanted to marry you. Your parents and my moms decided I have to. Now, I must go. I have things to do…''

''Talia?''

''Yes…''

''She is anoying as hell…''

''I know love…''

He came back to bed.

''I love you…''

''I love you too.''

They cuddled for few more minutes and then the phone started again. It was his moms calling.

''Yes mom…''

''Talia called…''

''Oh, I'm surprised…''

''You can't treat her like that…''

''Mom, please stay out of it…''

''Brandon…''

''Mom…''

''Jude's party starts at six…''

''See you there…''

''What did you get him?''

''Something special…''

''Fine… See you and behave with Talia..''

''Bye mom…''

''Turn that thing off. I want my husband just for myself for a few hours.''

''I like the sound of that…''

He turned off the phone and dedicate all of his love and attention to his beloved wife. Around five they became aware of the time, so they started getting ready. As usual, when the couple decides to shower together it doesn't mean that they will be on time or save time. It was seven thirty by the time they arrived to the house. He asked Callie to hide and rung the bell. Jude opened the door and looked disappointed to see Brandon without the gift.

''What did you get me? Mom said it is special…''

''Close your eyes…''

Jude closed his eyes and Callie came out of hiding.

''Hi baby love…''

Everybody who had idea who she was kept silent . Jude didn't open his eyes, but his tears were coming out of them…

''It is not possible… He didn't… No… You are not real…''

''Open your eyes love…''

And he did… He opened his eyes and saw Callie standing in front of him. Brandon made his promise. He found his sister… He launched himself at her arms and she held him tight….

''You've grown so much… Now you can hold me…''

''No, you promised I'll always be your baby brother…''

''You will..''

Someone got Steff and Lena and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Callie and Jude were together at the door. Lexy, Jesus, Talia and Mariana noticed something was going on at the door and they went there. None of them could believe their eyes… Lexy heard Talia whisper…

''She is back… Oh, my God, she is back…''

And she was back. She was more beautiful than ever and Lexy could swear there is some other reason, beside Jude why the long lost family member came back. She knew that look in their eyes. This would be hell and she was thinking where to run for shelter. Jesus looked at his wife and had pretty good idea what was she thinking. He was thinking the same thing. He saw Brandon look at her and the way she returned those looks. To Jesus and Lexy it only meant trouble. They knew there was something going on. They were first to find out even then…

Brandon and Callie got into the house and Jude introduced her to his friends she didn't know.

''This is Callie Jacobs, my sister…''

''Foster sister?''

''' My real sister….''

''Oh, the one who left?''

The mood dropped after this question… Jude and the rest of the family still didn't get over that thing.

''Yes, the one who left…''

Brandon came to Jude and put his hand on Jude's sholder.. She is back now… And she is not leaving you again.''

Jude hugged her again.

''I missed you so much…''

Then she went to Steff and Lena…

''Hi Callie…''

''Hi, Steff…''

''It's nice to see you…''

''Nice to see you too.''

Lena opened her arms and Callie hugged her…''

''Welcome home love….''

''Thank you mama…''

''I missed you so much…''

''I'm back to stay. I made promise and I'm not leaving again.''

Lexy was next. She hugged her and whispered…

''You have so much to tell and don't try denying anything…. I've been there before…''

''Lexy…''

Jesus hugged her and started spinning her around the room.

''Hey, sis… Welcome back…''

''Thanks Jesus…''

And now it was Talia's turn. Callie didn't know how to behave. They were in a weird situation and only she and B knew how weird it was… They knew they should at least for the night avoid the talk about them. They didn't want Jude's birth day to turn into one of scenes from Mexican telenovelas Mariana was always fond of watching. She was in the kitchen with Steff, Lena and Lexy.

''So, how was life Callie?''

''It was…. different… I graduated college. I have major in photography. I worked many jobs just to keep survaving and I'm still here…''

Steff noticed her ring…

''You are married…?''

''Yes, I am married….''

''Does my son know?''

''Yes, he does…But, I haven't told Jude. I would be grateful if you left it to me.''

''Where is your spouse?''

''Not now Steff. Tomorrow, lunch, dinner…I'll answer all of the questions any of you has. But not now…''

Talia got into the kitchen.

''What are you talking about?''

''Callie just told us she was married and doesn't want to sheare anything else before she talks to Jude.''

''Oh, is it recent?''

''Marriage? Yes…''

''Well Brandon and me are getting married next weekend…''

''That's nice…''

Callie ignored what Talia was saying. Lexy took her hand and led her to the yard.

''Spill…''

''What? ''

''You and Brandon… All the looks… And it turnes out you are married to someone….and B knows…''

''Yes, Brandon knows who I'm married to…''

She smiled an evil smile at Lexy….

''Brandon knows the person very well….very, very well…''

It took Lexy few seconds to connect the dots…

''No! No!''

''Aham…''

''You are so going down when it comes out!''

''I know…''

''So, you and B again?''

''Pretty much…''

''How?''

''I don't know…. We met and…one thing led to another….''

''That usualy means sex, no marriage… Did you know that?''

''I know…But that is not the first time we met…''

''When did you meet?''

''Few years ago…''

Callie told her about Boston and what happened there. Lexy was so happy for them.

''So, you are the ring around the neck?''

''On his finger now actually…''

''You are crazy… One part of me thinks this is insane and other screams it's hot…''

''It is hot…''

''Callie, this will be huge…''

''I know… But I love him Lexy. It took us so long to find each other again…''

''I know that Jesus and me are on your side… We hate Talia…''

''I know…''

''Callie, how do you think everyone would take it?''

''I have no idea. I only know I have no regrets…''

''And B told you about…''

''Baby?''

''Yes. I know she said she was pregnant. B is under the impression she is not… But I'd rather be a step mum than far from him again. Trust me I wanted to leave when he told me….but…''

''I know. You love him and he loves you and it has been like that for over five years. We all know.''

''I just want to live normal life and not feel like this is something wrong. Steff and Lena will be angry.''

''They were angry at Jesus and me when we got married few hours after I turned eighteen and here we are… In college, having a normal life and they talk to us…''

''But none of you left Talia potently pregnant…''

''That is true…''

''Lexy, I can't put everybody before me anymore… I will do all I can for that baby to have everything, but I can't give up Brandon… Not anymore…''

''Then, don't..''

They went back to the house and Jude brought her to sit with his friends. They were nice and she had fun listening to all the stories. She noticed that Jude and Connor are dating or at least are close to that. She was happy he had someone. She danced with Jude, his friends and even Jesus. She always had fun dancing with him. When the party got into slow dance mood, she left the room and gave the kids their privacy. She didn't see Brandon with the adults.

''Had fun Callie?''

''Yes, I left them to slow dance… I remember being sixteen and I know this could lead to something nice for some people…''

''I remember being sixteen too and slow dancing…''

Jesus kissed his wife and winked…

''We all remember that… After that Steff had to give Lexy day after pills…''

Lexy responded without thinking….

''Not all of us could forge signatures to get regular pills Mariana.''

Lena looked at Mariana in surprise….

''You were on the pill Mariana?''

''No, I was…''

''Callie? But why? Wyatt and you? You said you two never….''

''No…We never slept together…''

''Tell us who… It has been a long time…''

Jude's guests left. He and Connor joined them in the kitchen.

''What are you talking about?''

''Callie's secret boyfriend before she run away…''

''Jude turned pail…''

''Did you tell them?''

''It doesn't matter now…''

''Tell…''

She looked at Lexy and Jesus…. She had no idea what to say… Jude, Lena and Steff noticed the looks they were exchanging..

''Lexy? Jesus? You knew who she dated?''

'' We know nothing…. It's up to her…''

''Callie, tell us…''

''It was Brandon…''

''Brandon as….''

''Yes mom, brandon as your son… He and Callie dated and Jesus and Lexy covered for them. All the time she pretended to be with Lexy she was with him…''

''Jude!''

''Is that true Callie?''

''Yes, Steff it is true…''

''And you never told us…''

''She left because of him. She left so he wouldn't get into trouble… She covered for him…''

''Jude,please stop…''

''I heard you that night. You told him you love him more than anything in the world and that he must be patient and give you time. You promised you'll meet again… And here you are… Again…''

''Jude…''

''You didn't come back for me, but for him…. But ,you are too late… He is marryng someone else… I wish you never came back…''

Jude rushed upstairs and Connor looked at Callie.

''Give him some time… I knew all along about you and Brandon. Jude told me and I kept it a secret because he told me it could get him also out of the Fosters. He suffered after you left. He missed you and seeing Brandon that near makes him jealous…Give him time to realize you came back for him.''

''Go to him… He might need you.''

''I will..''

''Callie… Why? You knew you could never…''

''That's why I left. I could never see him as a brother… I had to leave and save us both…''

''And now?''

''What about now?''

''Do you see him as a brother? You are married, he is about to marry Talia who is pregnant… Be carefull.''

Callie got out of the chair and into the garden. Lexy found her and set by her. Callie hugged Lexy, and started crying. Brandon found them and he looked worried.

''Callie, is everything Ok?''

''Yes, your wife is little bit overwhelmed.''

He smiled after Lexy called her his wife…''

''So, you know…''

''I do… And Jesus is on the trail…''

''Oh, God…''

''He will not say anything.''

''Thanks…''

''I'll live you to it…''

''I broke up with Talia…''

''Here?''

''No, when I was taking her home…''

''Oh, and what did she say?''

''Nothing… She cried…''

''I'm sorry….''

''I'm not…''

''What happened to you?''

''They know now about our past…''

''Oh… And?''

''I shouldn't play with my life because I'm married and you are about to marry Talia…''

''Is that so?''

''Yes…''

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

''Do you want to go home?''

''Yes, this was tiring…''

They got back to the house and picked up their things. Lena and Steff were in the back and they haven't seen them. Lexy let them out and wished them good night. They spent that night holding each other like their life depended on it. He could never let go of her. At four in the morning his phone rang. It was from the hospital. Steff told him that Talia tried to kill herself and was very critical.


	2. Chapter 2

He left her at home. They knew that if would be a very bad idea for her to go to the hospital. It was not time and place for them to say they are married.

''Go back to sleep love. I'll call you soon.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too. More than anything.''

''I wish I could be there for you.''

''I know….But….''

''Not time and place…''

He kissed her and left the house. Ride to the hospital seamed longer than ever. He was thinking about potential baby and what it would mean for it. Did Talia harm the baby doing this? Is there a baby anymore? Was there ever a baby? He had pretty strong feeling there was never a baby but now he had to know for sure. At the entrance he saw Steff and Lena.

''We are so sorry B. How did it happen?''

''I have no idea. When I left her she seemed fine, but she was crying.''

''Why was she crying?''

''I broke up with her…''

''What? Four days before the wedding? Why?''

''I don't love her…''

''Brandon, we talked about this…''

''No, you talked…As usual, I never had time to say a word.''

He entered the hospital leaving Steff and Lena behind.

''It must have something to do with her… Why did she have to come back and create mess again?''

''Steff, don't jump into conclusions.''

''Fine, let's deal with this.''

Brandon found Talia's doctor and talked with him. She took sleeping pills and some alcohol with them. Talia's parents came to talk to the doctor too.

''How is the baby doctor?''

''Baby?''

''Yes, my daughter was pregnant..''

''No, sir… She was not…I'm sorry….''

Talia's father hit Brandon…

''It's your fault she lost the baby! You and that foster care slut…. She told me how you looked at her…. She was supposed to be you wife and she was having your baby and you chaise some foster care trash..''

Brandon got off the floor and looked at Talia's father.

''I never loved your daughter and I'm so tired of everyone knowing what should I do with my life. If something happened with Talia an me, it was because of us, not Callie. I will not let you say anything about her. You know nothing about her and for that matter nothing about me and her…''

''So, there is you and her…?''

''Yes, there is..''

''You can go to jail for that..''

''Not anymore… She left and we met AFTER we were both eighteen. All that happens with us now is in the over eighteen range so any law doesn't apply to us anymore. We can do what we want now. She is not in the system anymore, my moms are not her guardians and she is twenty one… ''

''You have feelings for your sister…? That is sick….''

''She is not my sister. Mariana is the sister… She never was…''

''And what is she?''

''The love of my life…''

With that he left the hospital. He got to his car and went home. Callie was awake waiting for him. She heard the key and got to the door. He locked the door and just went to her opened arms.

''It was bad. I had a fight with her father. He blames me and you…''

''You told them about our…?''

''No, no… They don't know… I told him you are the love of my life…''

''And the baby?''

''No baby, but I don't know did she lose it or she never was pregnant.''

''Do you want to go back to sleep?''

''Yes, in a minute.''

He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth. Callie was already in bed when he came back.

''It was a long night and we could use some sleep.''

''Yes, you are right.''

They were woken up by Callie's phone. It was Lexy.

''Morning sleepy head…''

''Morning Lexy…. ''

''Steff and Lena want me to invite you to dinner at the house.''

''Just me?''

''No, Brandon too, but they have no idea that you live with him…''

''Oh, yes…''

''Seven?''

''See you there…''

After she hung up, Steff called Brandon's phone.

''Mom…''

''B, tonight dinner. Seven… There will be a lot to discuss..''

''I guessed so…''

He put the phone down and turned to his wife.

''I think we should talk to them tonight…. Are you ready love?''

''I have no idea.. I think I am….never going to be ready…. I know we must talk to them and tell the truth but I always felt like Steff and Lena never saw me to be good enough for you.''

''You were more than enough… I've always loved you…''

''Me too.''

''I wish I stayed with you in Boston…''

''I thought about that sometimes too…''

''What were you doing there?''

I lived there with one girl from the group center. We worked at some bar and went to school together during day. I finished my photography on time and tried to find the job, but it didn't work out. Then she got offer for the Vegas and we went there… The day I saw you we moved to Vegas. We drove to Vegas and entire trip I cried and smiled. She called me crazy…''

''You are crazy.''

''No, I was happy I got to spend time with you.''

''I wished that I could stop the time at that moment. I didn't want to leave you….''

''I had the same wish at the jewelry shop. After engraving our rings…I felt wanted…''

''I believe I showed you how wanted you were…''

''Not like that…. I must say I enjoyed every moment of being wanted in that hotel room. Before and after you , I was always wanted for my body. I never had a feeling someone wanted the whole package… When I was stripping, I would never get money for my knowledge of literature or art… I got the money because I was sexy and I knew how to manipulate them. But, no matter how penniless I was I never could sleep with people from the club.''

B looked at her and felt like there is so much he still has to learn about her. He knew who she was, but she changed. She was not sweet and innocent girl anymore… Actually, she never was… Or she was just with him. He knew to appreciate that. He knew that trusting someone is a big dill to her.

They spent the day out. They left the apartment and decided to go to the mall. She told him she wanted that ice cream with chocolate chunks and that she has been dreaming about it for years. He couldn't stop laughing about things she told him she missed. She got out of the car and continued walking beside him. She saw him smiling and shaking his head.

''What?''

''Some habits never die. Even after all this time you are afraid to hold my hand in public.''

She looked at him and then at her hands that were over her stomach. He was right. That was the same way she walked with him in public five years ago. She had to hold herself just not to be tempter to hold his hand in public.

''We can do it now.''

He offered his hand and she took it. It felt good. She was finally able to hold his hand in public. It felt like they were sixteen again and doing all those things they shouldn't just waiting to get caught so they must tell someone what were they up to. They got the ice cream and found the table to sit at. She fed him some of her ice cream and he fed her some of his. The only thing couple could never agree on was what is the best flavor of ice cream. She loved all kinds of things in her ice cream ( chocolate chunks, gummy bears, toppings) and B was always plane chocolate guy. He loved it simple and clean… Mrs. was the one to spice up things and experiment with flavors.

''Mmmmm…. This is the best….''

''I think we had that discussion so many times before…''

She smiled at him…

''Yes, we had… And we never agreed on what is the best…''

He took her hand and pulled her towards him… He gave her a small kiss and whispered.

''This is my favorite flavor… You my beloved Mrs. Foster…''

''I must agree on that…''

They kissed again and were interrupted by familiar voice.

''I knew it! I knew you came back for him. You are a liar and I hate you….''

''Jude!''

He started running towards the entrance and she run after him.

''Jude wait!''

''Leave me alone! Go back to Brandon…. Apparently he is the only person who matters…''

''Jude, please wait….''

''Why? So you would lie again?''

''I will not… I promise…''

''And there you have it… You lied again…''

''I did not… What do you want to know… I promise the truth this time…''

''Will you leave again?''

''No, I'm here to stay…''

''Where are you staying?''

''With Brandon, at his apartment….''

''Like his…what? Lover? ''Friend''? You know he will marry her in a few days…. Steff will not let it go, especially now…''

''Jude… He will not marry her…''

''Why? Because he ''promised''? Because you know ''he would never lie to you''? Where do you live Callie? Whatever he says, he can't go against Steff. He never could.''

''Jude, we…''

''You don't get it Callie… She says ''jump!'' and he asks ''how high?'' That is Brandon and Steff…''

''It will be different…''

She was crying. Her brother was hurting her…

''No, it will not… Whatever happens he'll get away with it and you will have to run again. We always pay the price… Not him…''

''Jude, listen to me. This time is different… He will not marry Talia because he IS married to me…''

''What?!''

''We got married few days ago…''

''Just like that?''

''Yes. We met tree years ago in Boston…..''

Callie told him what happened and little bit changed version of how they met again.

''We are happy and finally free Jude to love each other as we always wanted.''

''I hope it is worth it…''

''What does that mean?''

''You'll see at dinner tonight.''

''What does that mean?''

''Steff wants to know what the hell is going on with two of you and to discuss his wedding.''

''He is married to me…''

''And no one knows that.''

''They will tonight.''

''Do what you want…. That's anyways what you always do.''

''Jude, that's not true…''

''At Steff's and Lena's wedding I told you not to be selfish. You had to sleep with him and leave us all.''

''I left so you would be adopted…''

''And then when they got you home, you had a thing with him again… Then you run away and now you are married to him… It's all about him… All about what Brandon Foster wants….''

''You have no idea about us. You have no idea how hard it was to be far from…''

''Him? HIM?! Not ME Callie…. Never me…''

''I'm done Jude.. I'm done being judged for everything…''

''This is just a beginning.''

He left her and went home. She stood in front of the mall trying not to fall apart. Brandon found her and took her to the car. They went home, he turned off their phones and took her to bed. He just wanted to hold her. As soon as he pulled her to lay with him, she started crying like a baby.

''My brother hates me and it's all my fault… I should have never left him…''

''Give him time Callie. He is scared you might run away again.''

''I can't stand the pain anymore…''

He held her and kissed her tears away.

''We have very tricky dinner ahead of us. We have to be prepared for anything. Whatever happens tonight, I am you husband and I'm staying or leaving with you no matter what.''

''It's time for us to live our life as we always wanted. I promise, I will not let my mothers decide for us.''

''I'm tired of running away…''

''And I'm tired of hiding and lying to everyone…''

''I love you and I'm so happy to be your wife… No matter what they say today. I'm sticking with you Foster…''

''Thank you love…''

In the end it was all that mattered. Two of them being sure that they wanted each other and love they sheared for years. She was his dream come true… She was the only woman in his life for over five years and she deserved to be loved, adored and he was willing to give her everything she could ask for. They spent the day together in bed and she was getting more nervous about dinner and how it would all go. When they appeared at the Foster door he promised her it will be fine and he will not leave her ever. She was stuck with him.

''I love being stuck with you.''

''I love you…''

''Let's get it done with…I can't wait anymore to hear what they want.''

They rung the bell and Lena opened.

''B, Callie, welcome…''

Table was set for more people than they expected. They all took their places and tree more people was missing. Few minutes later came Talia with her parents. Talia and her father looked angry.

''Why is she here? What is she doing here.''

Jesus got up and walked behind Callie.

''She is member of this family and if you have problem with this, you may leave. She belong here more than any of you.''

''Jesus, that's enough. Sit with you wife and stop creating mess..''

''Stefanie, I will not let my daughter be at the same table with that girl.''

''Arthur, please calm down….''

''I will not calm down… My daughter was in the hospital, she almost died and he dared to tell me that that girl was the love of his life…. What do you think it feels to know that your baby is not well and that person who is supposed to love her loves someone else… So openly…''

Brandon looked at him and Talia.

''Talia knew from the very start what my feelings were. I never lied. I do not know what she told you ,but she knew I loved someone else… And she knew who I loved since that brake up at school. For more than five years she knew who I love and she never wanted to understand that. She tried to use my feelings against me. She threatened to tell my family. Callie and I were in danger because of Talia's obsessions with me. After Callie left I tried to pick up the pieces of myself and she used that to get into my life again… My mom and Lena pressured me to be with her again because they believed her and believed she changed. But, she never did. She still lied , manipulated…. You were not even pregnant… You doctor told me you were on the shot and that means no baby could be conceived…You lied to get me to marry you. That's why you were in a rush with a wedding. You had no baby to back up the story.''

''That is a lie. I lost my baby…''

''No you didn't . There was nothing lose…''

''You are avoiding responsibility… You don't want to marry me now when there is no more baby.''

''I didn't even want to do it then. Mom and Lena wanted me to do it. I would rather die than marry you Talia because I know who you are…''

Steff intervened…

''Your love for Callie and this story about Talia, that's just cold feet. Every person has doubts before the wedding. And that thing with Callie is not possible. She is married… ''

''I never had them. Cold feet… I knew that I wanted to marry Lexy. No cold feet or anything.''

Lexy smiled at him and Callie gave them a small smile…

''Jesus…''

''He is right…''

They all turned to Brandon…

''I didn't have cold feet when I married Callie. We were very sure of our decision…''

''What?''


	3. Chapter 3

Jesus jumped and pumped his fist..

''The cat is out of the bag! Finally!''

Mariana looked at him…

''You knew?''

''Of course I knew. It was obwius.''

''And you never told me?''

''Mariana, I love you but you and secrets never had a good relationship….''

''Why did you hid that Jesus?''

''Because it was up to them to tell you. I'm sorry mom…But it was not up to me and Lexy to say.''

''Two of you knew?''

''Mom, they always know all about them Who else would cover for them? They kept their entire relationship a secret five years ago…''

Talia looked angry and hurt….

''I can't believe you Brandon! How could you?''

''I love her Talia! What did you expect me to do? Be miserable with you?''

''When you came back…. You were married to her?''

''Yes, I was…''

''For how long have you been cheating?''

''Depends what are you referring to… I saw her for the first time tree years ago and we promised that next time we see each other, well be married… We spent one day together and she went somewhere and I came home. I met her again few days ago and we got married the same night….''

''You didn't want to marry me for years and then you married her in a few hours after you met?''

''Yes….''

''I can't believe this… Daddy, take me home…''

Talia's parents got up and took their things.

''This is the lowest thing anyone has ever done to my family. I can't believe this…''

''I didn't know… We all just found out….''

Talia looked at Lexy.

''I believed we were friends and you cared about me.''

''How could I? I don't have amnesia. I remember high school and all the manipulating after. I remember Callie's journal, getting Liam back in her life, getting the story out. I remember everything. No one could love someone like you Talia…. You lied about the baby, but it doesn't matter anymore… It's done… Brandon is where he was supposed to be all along. He is MARRIED to someone who loves him and who always loved him more than life itself… And I'm glad they are finally together and have a real chance at life and love. Now, you can't threaten them with exposing them. They are not foster siblings… Now you may leave our lives and…. I don't care what happens with you… I can't speak for the entire family, but Jesus and I are done with you…''

They left and family stayed to deal with the news and everything.

''Well, that was interesting…Now I see why Jude says you are very close family….''

''Connor, not the time for jocks…''

''Sorry Jude…''

Lena took sip of her vine and look at her family… Steff was seeing them off and she seemed very angry and Brandon and Callie. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to be siblings, not spouses. She came back to the dining room and gave them very angry look.

''Why would you do something like this? I can't believe two of you…''

''Why mom? You knew I was in love with her. You went crazy when you found out and then you pushed me to be with Talia.. I never loved her, I never cared about her….''

''But she was good for you. Her father had connections you needed…''

''I don't love her mom…''

''Brandon, I just want what's best for you…''

''And I'm not? Why?''

''Callie, it's nothing personal… I just believed he could accomplish much more.''

''More than me?''

''More in life…. I wanted him to have all I couldn't have…''

''And I do have it… I have job I love, I have my own place and I have wife I love to death…. Why can't you be happy for me?''

''Because you were not supposed to be a music teacher at school. I wanted you to play at big places, like Carnegie Hall or something like that. To travel the world , get your masters and Julliard….''

''Mom, these are your dreams, not mine…''

He took Callie's hand and looked at his mother.

''My biggest dream came true. I'm married to her… And honestly, until we are healthy and happy, I don't need anything else. I have no problem living with my teacher's salary and she found a job in art department of one magazine. We can live off the money we earn and be happy… Mom, she makes me happy… Every time I see her I feel good about myself… I don't hate myself anymore… ''

Lena cought that ''hate myself moment''.

''Why did you hate yourself?''

''Because I didn't leave with her…. Because I didn't stay in Boston with her…''

''Boston?''

''We met in Boston when I went there for professor. Bolton's class. We spent a day together and I made mistake of letting her go…''

''So, that's the time you decided to get married?''

''Yes, Brandon bought these rings in a small shop and engraved in them _''Forever yours B'' and ''Forever yours C'' _. I carried his ring around my neck and he had mine. When we got married, we exchanged them. ''

Mariana was sniffing and Lexy was smiling at them…

''Steff, Lena, from the moment we started dating I knew he was the person I could spend my life with. I loved him for so long… It always felt like I belong with him… I love him…I'm his in so many ways…''

''Callie, try to understand us. We believed he would marry Talia. We were preparing the wedding for Saturday. What shell we tell our friends and family?''

Lexy smiled and winked at us.

''You don't have to tell anything…. We can still have the wedding…. They had very small and casual wedding. We can give them the real wedding…''

Mariana loved the idea.

''That is amazing Lex…. You are genius. Talia's family probably already informed everybody that there will be no wedding, so we will not have guests we don't know. We can still do it with our friends and family. I can assure you that most of them would be happy for them just because she is not Talia.''

''That made them smile. At least five of them agreed on Talia topic.

''Jesus and I have something to say.''

''Lexy, we are trying to understand why would you cover for them… Not just when it started, even now. Don't try to make you responsibility smaller than it is.''

''We are not sorry and it has nothing to do with them. Jesus and I have news… We are having a baby…''

''In the middle of your college?''

''Jesus, you promised not yet.''

''We did, but it happened…''

''Things like this don't just happen. It was your responsibility to take care of the things…''

''Mom, we are happy…''

Lena was happy, but also very worried. How will they balance child and school? They were kids… They were barely twenty years old. They experienced so little before starting a family. At that age she was protesting against some wars, for liberation of political prisoners, going to pride marches… Having sex with her first serious girlfriend….

''I'm happy for you. Count on me for anything I can healp with…''

''Thank you Lena…''

Callie and Brandon hugged them and she put her hand on Lexy's stomach.

''Little baby is going to be blessed with parents like you. It's going to be so loved and we will help too with all we can.''

''Thank you. This baby is lucky baby to have big family who will love him or her. Or even them… I promise you that I would never let my child live what four of you did… This baby has big family who will take care of it… And when any of you decides to have a baby, I promise that Jesus and me will be there every step of the way. We are family and we stick together…. It will be a nice Brady bunch…. And we will make it somehow….''

Jude got up from his chair and came to Lexy…. He put his arm on her stomach and looked at Callie…

''Maybe it would be better to be an only child… Not many things hurt like sibling betraying and leaving you…''

He went back to his chair and didn't bother to look at Callie. She was hurt by his comment. B held her hand under the table and that helped her to keep it together. She knew she would brake if Jude says something more. She didn't understand how could Jude judge her so easily. She always did things putting him first, never herself…always him… And now she gets this from him…

''Anyone else has a bomb to drop on us?''

Mariana got up and looked at her family…

''I was waiting for a right moment but… It might never come so… I'll just do it now…. I'm dating someone… for a couple of months…''

''Please, don't say you are pregnant…''

''Totally not pregnant….Trust me, I'm so far from that conversation with you…''

''Then what is such a bomb?''

''I'm dating Veronica Peters….''


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter might have elements that could place it under the M rating

Everybody was in absolute shock after what Mariana told them…. She was dating a girl. Lexy noticed Jesus' facial expression and became curious….

''Spill Foster!''

''My sister id dating one of the hottest girls ever…. She is even in swim Olympic team…''

Lena gave her best to hide her shock….

''A swimmer? Hm… When can we meet her?''

Mariana gave her a look….

''I would go with never… Seeing track history with mom's treatment of wives, girlfriends and the rest…. NO! I want to keep this relationship… When I run out of creative ways to break up with someone, I'll introduce that person to Mrs. Stefanie Foster.''

Steff left the room and went to her and Lena's bedroom. Lena gave kids the look of disaproval.

''Kids, don't be like that… Steff is just….''

Brandon responded first to Lena's remark….

''Just what? Pain in the neck? Always right? Only she knows who is right?''

''B, your mother is a very stubborn person. Give her time…''

''I have nothing to give anymore…. I gave her all the time to see ME, who I want to be and I'm done. Until she apologizes to me and my WIFE I have no intention to enter this house and so does Callie.''

''You can't control my sister…. You took her away from me! You destroyed my family… She did all for you and nothing for me… She choose you again!''

''She left because you threatened to expose us. She run away again because you threatened to tell Bill about her crossing the state border and our relationship. I assume my guilt in all this… But what about you Jude?''

''She was MINE! MINE! You were not supposed to take her away from me…. I thought if I tell her that I would do all that she would stop dating you and all would go back to normal…She promised she will never again have anything to do with you…. I almost got my sister back just for me…But no… You had to convince her that you love each other and should fight for your love, not against it…. And even now she lets you control her.''

''He is not controlling me. I know where and when I'm not wanted…. You and Steff got what you wanted Jude, I'm out of your way…''

''You said you will not leave me…''

''I didn't… You left me this time Jude…Apparently, you left me even before I got out of that door.''

Callie started collecting her things. There was heavy silence around them. They knew not to say anything because this with Jude and her was not over…

''What does that mean?''

''It means you never asked yourself what would make ME happy…You just assumed I have to sacrifice all for you, not for myself…. You called me selfish and accused me many times I did nothing for you. You loved mentioning Liam and how B and me are as ''dirty'' as me an Liam were… There is a news flash for you Jude. LIAM RAPED ME BECAUSE OF YOU! I DEFENDED YOU FROM HIM AND HE AND FIVE OF HIS FRIENDS RAPED ME FOR MONTHS…. ''

Her eyes were full of tears… She was on the verge to brake…

''That is a lie… Liam was good to me… He never hurt me. He got me things. Took me out with him and his friends. He was good to me until you ruined it all just because you HAD to sleep with him….''

Callie dried her eyes and her look changed…She looked at him with so much anger that it made Brandon scared. Her voice became ice cold.

''Brandon, turn on all the lights….''

''Callie….''

''Do it…''

Her voice was so cold that it sent chills over remaining members of the family. Brandon did what she asked him and she looked at her brother's eyes and started unbuttoning her shirt. Brandon knew what she was doing and that made him little bit conflicted. Should he really know all of it… He knew and loved every inch of that body. He knew how many scars Callie's body hides, but Jude knew nothing. She took off her shirt and therw it on the floor.

''Come closer…''

''Callie….''

''Jude, come closer!''

He came to her and first thing she did was show him scars on her arms. They were very pale and you could see them only if someone points them to you….

''These are from his knife… It turned him on to cut me during… I had to keep calm so it wouldn't go further under my skin….''

Then she moved her hair and showed him small scars on her scalp..

''I didn't want to do something he said I should and he hit me. Cuts were from his class ring…''

Then she took off her pants. She showed him crars on her knees and ancles….

''These are from glass… He broke the bottle and dragged me thrugh that glass…''

''Stop! Callie , stop!''

''I ended up in the hospital almost every weekend because he and his football team raped me until some of them noticed I've passed out. Doctor was a family friend, and a father to one of the boys…. It never got out….''

''Why Jude? You wanted to know how selfish I am… Now you know…. And the biggest prove of my selfish behavior is Annabelle…''

''What?''

''That's your nice…. Congratulations uncle….''

Lena jumped from her chair…. She took sobbing Jude into her arms and tried to calm him. She missed Steff being here right now. She would know what to do, what is the right thing to do. She never expected to hear something like that from Callie. She knew about some things Liam done to her, but taking her baby was too much. Much more than Lena could handle.

''What are you saying Callie?''

''I'm saying I gave birth to Liam's baby when I was fourteen…. She was so small and beautiful. She was a bit early but she was healthy and strong. She looked just like me as a baby. I was happy she had nothing of Liam's in her. I was so scared something might happen to her because she was early, but she survived. She was a survivor, like me… When they took her, I would see the pictures sometimes. She was so cute and every day she looked more like me. She is about seven years old by now…''

''Where is she?''

''With his oldest brother. They adopted her…''

''Do they know?''

''No, I believe they have no idea. He was the only good person in that family…''

''Did you sign off the rights?''

''No, I couldn't do that . I was a minor. His parents did it. They made it look like the most legal adoption.''

''You never told anyone?''

''Who? Who would believe me? They are family with power and connections and I was a child... I was scared they might do something to us. That's why I kept it a secret…So Jude would be safe…''

With that she picked up her things and left the house. B went after her. She stood in front of the car waiting for him to say something. He took off his sweatshirt and put it around her.

''I love you Callie Foster and this will not change it…''

She started crying.

''Take me home love.''

''Let's go..''

Ride home was quiet.

''Are you angry at me?''

''At you, never.. At my family, his family, Jude…. Very…''

''Did I make a mistake for telling all that?''

''I don't know. You had your reason…''

And there was the silence again….

''Do you want to find her?''

''Yes, but what would I tell her?''

''The truth…''

''That she was born out of multiple rape of her own uncle?''

''That you didn't want to give her up…''

''Should I do that to her? Should I shake up the entire life of a child ?''

''Callie, she is your child…''

''Yes, but to her I would be a stranger who is braking up her home. I would be the enemy. Someone who says her grandparents and uncle are mean people. I can't find her so she would hate me… I don't want that.''

''Give me time to think..''

''As you wish. I will respect your decision.''

''I really have to think this well before I do anything.''

''You have my love and support in every choice you make… I promise that…''


	5. Chapter 5

Lena couldn't keep it from her wife. As soon as she calmed Jude and the other kids left. She went to her and Steff's room. She was surprised how she didn't hear all the fighting and the noise. Steff was taking a nap with headphones listening to some chill out music Lena got her.

''Babe, something serious happened..''

''What happened?''

''Callie had a fight with Jude and confessed she had Liam's baby at the age of fourteen…''

''Oh, my God! Poor girl…. ''

''His parents covered it up and the baby lives with his brother who has no idea whose child he adopted.''

''And did she say anything about the baby and her plans for now? Now the secret is out. We adopted Jude so he is safe…''

''They left. It was a very messy thing.''

Lena started crying and Steff held her. She could only imagine Callie's pain. She got dressed and went to the station. There she found all the records about Liam and his family. She found where his brother lived and the funy thing was, he moved two streets from the Foster house. Faith really played weard games with her family. It was four in the morning when she showed up at Callie's and Brandon's door.

Brandon opened and was surprised to see his mother.

''Mom, what is going on?''

She gave his peace of paper.

''Give this to your wife.''

After that she turned around and left. B looked at the paper ,but he didn't open it. Callie was awake in their bed.

''Who was that B?''

''My mom…''

''Steff? What happened? Is it Jude?''

''No idea… She just gave me this… It's for you…''

''Me? What is it?''

''I have no Idea….''

He gave her the paper and she opened it and gasped…

''Babe?''

She gave him the paper and he read what was written

**''William, Judith and Annabelle Olmstead **

**Maple street 3254'' **

''Is it?''

''Yes, that's them…''

''They are two streets from my moms….''

'' Do you want to go and meet them? Say something to them?''

''I don't know… ''

'' I want you to know that you can count on me for whatever you need.''

''Thank you. But if I do this, I have to talk to them alone…''

''O.K.''

He took her in his arms and held her until she fell asleep. He knew she needed time and he was willing to give it to her, but he was also worried what would happen if she waits for too long. She might lose her chance to bond with the girl.

She woke up tired. She had no strength to move from the bed. Brandon was sound asleep. She left him a note that she went for a walk and will be back in a few hours. She had the paper with the address in her pocket and after debating with herself she went there. She knocked at the door and Judith opened….

''Can I help you?''

''You don't remember me? Callie, I used to live with the family…''

Before Judith said anything, William came….

''Haven't you destroyed our family enough? I know my brother was not a saint, but to lie like that? Why did you do it?''

''I didn't lie….''

''And you want me to believe that he took advantage of you? You really have no decency….''

''He did and the proof of that is living in your house. Annabelle is OUR daughter….''

Judith was in shock! She covered her mouth with her hands and tried to make her scream less audible.

''That is a lie! Tell her she can't say things like that… Bella's mother is dead… Your mom assured us….''

''No, her mother is alive….''

''But that would make you…. fourteen when she was born…''

''Yes, I was fourteen and if you don't believe me, let's test her DNA to me and to you Will. As her uncle, you would be a mach enough to say that you are closely related….''

''What do you want?''

''I want to meet her..''

''Callie, that would confuse her…''

''I spent almost seven years without her… Now, when Jude is safe from Liam and his scams and I have stabile home, I want my child…. Don't make me do something that all of us would regret….''

''What do you mean?''

''I can prove all the abuse, I have someone who will confirm my story and put your parents to jail along with dr. Coll and his buddies….''

''Why them?''

''They delivered my daughter and were stitching me up after your brother and his friends took advantage of me…''

Judith was crying…

''Please, don't take my baby away from me… You can have another one.. She is all I can have…''

''My baby is not something I could just forget about. She was taken from me few minutes after she was born and your mother in law was leaving her pictures all over the house to torture me.. I want her back. I never signed parental rights to anyone… She is legally mine…''

''We are the only parents she knows… And how can we believe your story? If it is true, my family is made of monsters…and I don't want to believe that…''

''Let's test her… And if I'm lying I will never appear at your house and say anything about your parents or Liam…. But if I'm telling the truth….''

''We will give you back your girl.''

Judith was in shock. She couldn't believe her husband would give Bella up so easily. He was assuring her that Callie was a lire and that his parents warned him about her behavior. He didn't informed his family about this. He would call them later and tell them that crazy foster girl now has something against him. Another lie, another scandal she is making to make their name less honorable. They told her they will do the test, but she can't say anything to the girl until the tests are over. She didn't get to see her. Judith took her hairbrush and tooth brush for the sample. They went to the private hospital and they took the sample from Callie, will and the girl's items. It would take them one day to do the test. They arranged to meet next morning at this hospital.

Callie got home and told Brandon what she did. He was glad she decided to look for her daughter.

''If they let her live with you, would you like that? How do you feel about the situation?''

''I'm scared…''

''Of what?''

''I'm scared they will try to hide her again from me…''

She spent entire day waiting for something to happen. Jesus and Lexy tried to reach her, but she was not in a mood for anything. Brandon told them to give her some time and they finally decided to listen to him. Steff and Bill got to the adoption documentation and had all the papers ready for her if she decides to fight for her baby. Steff left them in the apartment on the dining room table. She had keys to Brandon's house but she almost never used them. That day she left them papers….just in case…. Callie found them and put them in her purse. She might need them tomorrow when it's confirmed that the girl is hers.

Around midnight her cell rang.

''Callie, it's Will…''

''Hey…''

''Are you asleep?''

''No, not yet…''

'' The clinic called…They have results…''

''Be there in twenty…''

Brandon hear the conversation….

''Is it done?''

''Almost…''

''I'm coming with you.''

Twenty minutes later, they were at the clinic. Both couples were very nervous. Nurse came from the room and asked them to go to the office. Dr. Barns was waiting for them.

''I have the results…''

He opened the envelope and looked at it…

''It seems that Ms. Jacobs was telling the truth… Annabelle Olmstead is her biological child. And by the percentage of match to you Mr. Olmstead, she is in very close relation to you. She is child of close mail relative. Brother, father…''

Judith went pail… She was broken by the news. She was about to lose her daughter.

''Brother… Father is sterile for more than ten years…''

''Ms. Jacobs, how old are you? You seem very young to have that old child?''

''I'm twenty one….in two days….''

Doctor looked at her and some puzzle pieces came to their place.

''I'm sorry for what happened to you…''

''Thank you…''

Brandon hugged her and waited for the news to sink in…

Will and his wife sat broken and couldn't say a word.

''Callie, give us some time… Please give us a chance to tell her….''

''We can't imagine what you felt when they took her for you, but we had her for seven years. It's not easy for us…''

''I want to see her….''

''Now?''

''Yes, now…. I have to see her…''

''It's late…Maybe it would be better tomorrow.''

''Judith, I can finally be with my daughter…. Don't take it away from me…''

''Callie, she is child… How shall she get it? Who are you and how she has two mammies? Let's not get her confused.''

''I believe my wife wants to see her child… How can you say no to that?''

''She is MY daughter! She was not there when she was a baby! She was not there when she was getting small pox, chicken pox…. She was….''

''You speak like she was partying somewhere not having a care in the world. She is nice person and she practically raised her brother. She would never leave her own child….You ask where was she when you were doing all these things for her child… I will give you very simple answer….She was busy being raped and bitten up… You behave like she gave up the baby. Baby was taken from her… ''

Will took his wife's hand.

''We have to let her see her… She has all the rights…''

''Fine, let's go home…''


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon and Callie were in the car on the way to the Olmsted's. She was very nervous. She hasn't seen her baby girl for almost seven years. She saw the pictures, but not the child. Liam's parents made sure she never gets close to the child. They got to the house and Judith let them in. Bella was in the living room with a neighbor.

''She woke up and got worried when she saw me and you were gone.''

''Thank you Lily.''

''See you around….''

Neighbor left and they stayed alone to weather the storm that was about to come. How would they tell Bella about who Callie was and how she came to be? Callie got into the house and her fear and nerves were at their peak. She saw the back of the girl in Judith's arm.

''We are back….''

''Where did you go?''

Judith looked at her husband and he nodded…

''Baby, you remember when we told you that you have another mommy?''

''Yes, and you told me she is with grandpa Bill and JoJo with the angels….''

''I know love, but it turns out what we were told was not true. Your mother is alive…''

Bella's face lit the very second she heard she has a real mother. Ever since she learned Olmstead's were not her parents, she wanted to know more about her biological parents.

''And? Did you find her?''

''Yes, we did…''

''Can I see her?''

''Yes, baby. She wants to see you too.''

The girl got off her mother's lap and turned to look for her other mother. She was looking for a woman of Judith's age and all she saw was one very young woman who looked at her with tears in her eyes. In Bella's head Callie was not option for mother, she was too young. Then she looked at Judith again.

''Mama, where is she?''

''She is at the door…''

Bella looked at Callie and studied her… She came closer and looked at her not hiding surprise. Then she looked back at Judie and back at Callie again…

''But you are too young…. You can't be my mommy…''

Callie approached her and knelt in front of her….

''I know I'm too young but I am your mother…..''

Now it was time to learn more about her. What would she ask her mother? What should she want to know? Judith and Will always told her that some questions are not appropriate for girls her age.

''Hm… So you are that useless girl who was good only for one thing?''

Callie had no idea where that came from? Or, she had an idea, bud didn't dare to let her mind go there. Will and Judith were in shock. That is not the thing they would teach their seven year old to say….

''Annabelle! What was that?''

''That's what granny Pearl said to grandpa when I heard you were not my parents…. She said that my mother was useless, stupid scum that did only one thing right…me..''

William took his daughter's hands and smiled at her.

''Your mother was one very special and smart child. She took care of herself, her brother and was one of the best students at school. Me and Judith loved to play with her when we would come and visit….''

''You plied with her like uncle Liam plays with me?''

Callie turned pail…. What was he doing with her? Brandon knelt beside Callie and held her… He whispered in her ear.

''Baby, how do you play with uncle Liam?''

''We play hide and seek… He buys me toys and sometimes we go to the park and he flirts with girls while I play…''

''And that is all…''

''Nooo… Sometimes I sit in his lap when he plays cards with his friends. He says I'm his lucky charm…''

''And that is all…?''

''Yes, but I was not supposed to tell you about the cards….''

Brandon held Callie's hand and noticed her panic…

''She is his daughter… He wouldn't….''

''Are you sure?''

Brandon said nothing….

Bella turned to Brandon and Callie….

''If she is my mom, who are you? My dad?''

''No, I'm her husband…. My name is Brandon Foster…''

''Annabelle Olmstead….''

''Nice to meet you…''

She looked at him…

''You are pretty…''

''So are you… You look like Callie…''

''She is pretty too…''

Callie smiled at her daughter's compliment…

''Yes, she is…''

''So, if she is my mom…and you are her husband who is not my father…. Who is my father?''

They all looked at each other. Should she know the truth? William got her and put her on his lap.

''Baby, that is complicated thing… You…''

''I know about complicated and babies… There was a show on TV where one woman talked abut having a baby with someone who made her do things with him and she didn't know she had a baby in her belly for a long time…. That is complicated… Am I that complicated?''

There was a long silence. No one knew what to say. Judith run out of the room and all of them could hear her sob. Callie got up and took Bella's hand.

''You are not complicated… Maybe not all circumstances were perfect, but I really loved and wanted you.''

''And why did you leave me and pretend you were dead?''

''I didn't leave you. They took you from me…''

''How?''

''I was fourteen when you were born… I was too young to make the choice so they made it for me…''

''Who?''

''Some people… But if it was up to me, I would have never done it… You were my baby girl and that was all that mattered to me…''

''And who is my father?''

''Bella….''

''I want to meet him daddy… I met my mother and now I want to know who my father is…''

''Your father is…''

Callie had to stop this…

''Someone who is not here now. There is time to talk about him and all that happened…''

''Am I now going to live with you?''

''I… I don't know… I have no idea how these things go…''

Judith set with Bella and looked at her…

''Do you want to live with her?''

''She is my mom… I should….''

''But…''

'' I love you and Will, but I want to get to know my mother…''

Judith's heart was braking and so was Callie's.

''Let's make a deal… You can spend as much as you want time with any of us. We can make you room at our home, you have your room here and you can be with all of us. I never wanted to take you away from your life….''

Bella started crying…

''You don't want me?''

''I do…''

''Then, why you want me to stay?''

''I thought you want to stay here. This is your home… All you ever knew…''

''But I want to go with you…''

Callie looked at her parents and William nodded.. Judith went to their bedroom and locked herself in…

''Go and pack and overnight bag love…''

Bella went to her room skipping . She found her mommy. Since she heard what her grandmother said, she wanted to meet the person who was her mother. She packed her best pajama and dresses . She wanted to be pretty for her mama. Callie and Brandon were very nervous about Bella staying with them. They had no idea how to parent a seven year old… Hell, they had no idea about parenting. Will was broken. He just sat at sofa and looked at the wall.

''I'm so sorry Callie… I'm so sorry I did nothing when I suspected Liam was doing something to you. I let my parents got me to believe it was my imagination….''

''Don't blame yourself… Of course you would believe your family…''

''But I can't believe they really did all that… You were child Callie. You were not supposed to have baby at your age… You were supposed to be a careless child…''

He was crying. Callie set by him and took his hand….

''Life didn't give me a chance to be careless… That is why it is up to us to do that for our girl… She is your niece… She still IS your family…''

''You will not cut her from Judith and me?''

''I could never do that…I know she loves two of you. Let her get angry at me and you'll be cool parents again…''

He smiled at her.

''It's nice to see your spirit is not broken after all the things you lived…''

''I always had a reason to live and I have Brandon, family and a child I can see.''

Bella came with her bag and took Callie's hand…

''Shall we?''

''Yes, say good bye to Will..''

''See you munchkin…''

''I love you dad…''

''Love you too.''


	7. Chapter 7

They took Bella with them and it felt good. Brandon was happy for his wife. Callie held her daughter's hand with so much pride and fear that he was deeply touched. During the drive, he kept thinking about how many things they would need. They had a child in their home now and it was a big change. They would have to redecorate the guest room and get more things that are for girls, rather than adult guests. Bella loved the room. It was big, bright and it had huge bed. She was happy to sleep in that big bed.

''I always sneaked into mom and dad's bed and stay there alone in the morning. It was bigger than my bed and I love big beds…''

Callie and Brandon smiled at that. Callie was the same. She always loved big beds, fluffy pillows and soft sheets. She loved to stay in bed after Brandon just to get in the middle and spread her arms and legs and enjoy the space that was all hers. But when B was in bed with her, they slept so close that they could fit the edge of the knife. Brandon took Bella's hand and took her to their bedroom. She looked at their bed and all the decorations and her eyes lit at that site. Brandon noticed that.

''Do you want to sleep with Callie tonight in our room? Our bed is bigger than one in the other room…''

Callie looked at him surprised. She didn't see this coming.

''Can I?''

''Sure…''

''You will not be sad to sleep in other room?''

''No, I will not be sad…''

''My mom never let me sleep in their bed…She always said it's her and daddy's bed and that I have my own bed. ''

''Callie would be happy to let you sleep with her…''

''And can you make my bed like this? It is like for princess…''

''Sure. We'll see tomorrow how can we make it princess bed…''

''Thank you Brandon…''

''I'm glad to be of service to my queen and her little princess…''

He kissed Callie good night and Bella came for her kiss to. He kissed her cheek and went to the guest room. It felt weard sleeping without Callie. In the middle of the night, Callie came to the room. He woke up and saw her there.

''Love, is everything ok?''

''Yes, I just feel so happy…''

''Me to. Your girl is amazing….''

''She is…''

''B….''

''Yes…?''

''Come to bed with us…''

She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. Bella slept on her side of the bed so Callie got to the middle between her two most important people…Her husband and daughter. They were woken up by the phone. It was Will. He asked her to meet him in a small coffee, alone. She got dressed and told Brandon she would be back soon. Will was nervous and she could sense it from the distance.

''Hi, how are things?''

''Fine… Judith is… Not so well…''

''I understand…''

''I called you to ask you something… Let us see her sometimes… We love her so much.''

''Of course. You can see her any time you like.''

''I got you something…''

He got papers on the table where he and his wife give up parental rights and give her the girl legally. It was Callie's choice will she keep her as and Annabelle Olmstead or change it to Foster. She had her daughter back and she didn't care about the last name. Biologically, she was Olmstead, but she promised to herself she will be raised to be good person, just like Fosters. Will's lawyer friend came and they went to the court to settle it all. He begged Callie not to tell anything about his parents and brother. Callie took her phone and called Brandon.

''Hi love…''

''Hey… I need a favor…''

''Yes?''

''Can she be a Foster and could I put you as a father?''

''Yes, of course….Where did that come from…?''

''Will is giving her back to me lelally…. So, she needs parents' names.''

''I'll be honored to be the Father of your child…''

''Thank you.. I love you…''

''Love you too.''

That judge did them a favor by giving her the daughter back so fast. Now she had papers stating that she is hers, legally hers. Reading the papers she noticed that father's name was not written.

''I supposed you would not my brother's name there…''

''I wouldn't…But… Should I deny her a father?''

''She has two…. Me and your husband. I believe we are better solution than the truth..''

''I don't want her to know what Liam did to me… Maybe later, but not now.''

''That is your right…''

''So, she is a Foster now….''

''Yes, she is…. Annabelle Alexandra Foster…''

''Why Alexandra?''

''Lexy is one of my closest friends…and she is married to Jesus, Brandon's brother…. That is her full name…''

''Keeping the family tight I see….''

''She was always my family.''

''I'm glad…. Good luck and let us spend some time with her…Please…''

''I will. Thank you for giving me my baby back.''

She hugged him and left. When she arrived home, Brandon and Bella were making lunch and dancing to the music from TV.

''Hello, what is going on here?''

''Brandon and me are making food. He said you love his pancakes.''

She got out of the bag chocolate covered croissants. Brandon knew she ate them at specal times.

''Oh, so it's special occasion?''

''It is… It's our first breakfast as family…''

''What do you mean mom?''

''From this day , you are officially mine and Brandon's daughter?''

''So, now he is my daddy?''

''Yes, I am…''

''But, you said…''

''He is not your biological father, but he wants to be your daddy…''

''I want him too.''

They ate together and after that they went shopping. They made promise to Bella that they would make all the changes in her room so she would also have a princess bed. Callie enjoyed watching Brandon with her daughter. In few hours he became amazing father and she fell in love with him even more. He and Bella found all she wanted and discussed what else they would need. She told him she wants a grown up room since she is almost seven and she goes to school. Brandon took her remark very seriously and helped her with her pick for the grown up room. When they got home and finished with her redecoration, they all lied on Bella's bed and watched stars on the ceiling.

''I like my new room.''

''We like it too.''

''Mammy, I like living with you and Brandon more than I liked living with my other parents. You don't fight and grandma Pearl is not coming to visit.''

''Thank you love, but…. They loved you so much. William adores you…''

''But I don't like Liam and grandma…''

Callie's insides turned each time someone mentioned Pearl, Liam or anything related to their family. She held her daughter in her arms and tried to forget the past. Even though Bella was born out of that past, she wanted to leave that behind and forget how hurt she was. This was her second chance. Bella fell asleep so she and Brandon left her in her room. He took her hand and took her to their room. She stood and let him unbutton her shirt and strip her out of her clothes.

''B, she could wake up..''

''She will not… And even if she does, she has room full of new things that are more interesting than us. Let me love you..''

''You don't have to ask twice…''

She helped him strip and they fell into their bed. They made love for hours hoping that Bella would not come to interrupt. They loved her so much, but they also loved time they had together. She adored her husband and she wanted to show him all the ways she could how special he is to her.

''I love you B…''

''I love you too…''

''I want to thank you for taking care of Bella. You are so good with her.''

''She is OUR daughter. How can I not love her and take care of her?''

''You really see her that way?''

''Yes, she is yours and that makes it all easy… I love you and you are her mother…''

Few minutes later, Lena called them to come to lunch. She promised Steff will behave. They decided to go and it was time for family to meet their daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena opened the door and looked surprised. There was a girl attached to Callie.

''Hi, I'm Lena… And who are you?''

''I'm Bella… I'm their daughter…''

''Oh, that is nice…I'm their mom…One of them…''

''I know… You are married to my dad's real mom….''

Lena was confused…. Was that little girl that child Callie had? This would be interesting…. Family was all over the house setting table and it was very loud. When they appeared at the dining room all went silent. They all exchanged looks and no one dared to ask anything. Mariana was first to brake the silence.

''I'm Mariana and who are you?''

''My name is Annabelle Alexandra Foster. I'm Callie's daughter and Brandon just became my dad… And my middle name is from my mother's friend Lexy…''

Lexy was touched by this. She was pregnant, and it was so easy to get her to cry. Jesus was proud how she tried to keep her brave face and not cry in front of the girl. Of course he knew she would be in tears in less than minute, but he didn't care. It was her moment. Callie honored her in a way no one has ever done. She really was Callie's family now. She came to the girl and took her hand.

''My name is Alexandra Emilia Rivera Foster… I'm your mother's friend Lexy…''

Bella smiled. She finally met a person whose name she got.

''That over there is my husband and your uncle Jesus, Mariana is my very close friend and Jesus and her are twins. Over there is your mom's brother Jude and with him is his boyfriend Connor.''

''Oh, I didn't know we are bringing boyfriends… I have one too.''

Family was relieved that she didn't feel uncomfortable with Jude being gay. It was even funny how she was not worried about them being together, but about forgetting her boyfriend.

''Next time bring him too…''

''I will have to remember that…''

''And over there is Brandon's mom Steff and with her is B's dad Mike…''

She waved at all of them and they got to the table. Callie put her some food and it was very quiet meal. everybody was processing what just happened. Bella was in deep thought.

''Baby, is everything all right…''

''I was wondering… Could one day Jesus and Connor come to pick me up from school?''

Callie was surprised by the question and others were curious to know why.

''Sure, but why?''

''I want them to see how hot uncles I have. All my friends would be jealous. They look better than my uncle Liam, who is also hot… My friends told me he is…''

Mentioning Liam raised the tension at the table, but Callie handled it like it was nothing.

''Baby, they are kids to know who is hot or not. Don't listen to them…''

''But they know. One of their sisters goes to the same work out place as him. She says he looks good without shirt and he is strong. I remember when we went to the sea he would play with me for hours and not get tired or complain about how heavy I am.''

Callie smiled at her. She was close to Liam. It got conflicted feelings in Callie. She was glad he was nice to their child and on the other hand she knew she should hate him for all the hell she lived with him and that family. Dinner was interrupted by the knock on the door. It was a police officer with Judith and Pearl. Steff opened the door.

''How can I help you?''

''We are here to bring in Ms. Callie Marie Jacobs Foster.''

''What did she do?''

''She kidnapped my grandchild…. This is the mother.''

Steff turned to the table and signaled Lena to take Bella out. Lena did what she was asked and Steff let them in. Callie got up and turned to Judith and Pearl.

''To what do I owe a pleasure to see you Pearl?''

''You took the baby from her mother…''

''Baby is with her mother.''

''Shut up boy!''

''Brandon, I'll deal with her. She is my problem. I'm not afraid anymore…''

''Mam, do you have Mrs. Olmstead's daughter?''

''I have my child with me… ''

''She is mine… Mine! You were gone for years…''

''Mrs. Olmstead, please stop.''

Brandon opened her purse and gave the papers to the police officer. She looked at them and then looked at all the members of the family…

''Mrs. Olmstead, who is the child's father?''

''My husband William…''

''He and Ms. Foster are biological parents?''

''No, father is his brother. Liam…''

''Ms. Foster, how old were you when she was born?''

''I was fourteen…Pearl's friends delivered the baby and made documents for her to sign so her older soon could adopt my baby. They had no idea who she was and that I'm the mother.''

''Oh, I'm sorry…''

''That is a lie. My son would never do something like that…''

''We can solve this very easy… You have DNA test that proves that Mr. William Olmstead is very closely related to the child. If Pearl and her husband are not hiding anything, only sibling he has is Liam. So, it is easy to prove it all.''

''Mrs. Olmstead, she has very clean papers and you and your husband signed the rights away. I don't get what is the reason to accuse her of kidnapping.''

''My mother in law told me she was still mine. She will not let us see the girl.''

''I told Will you can see her and spent time with her.''

'' She is mine, I don't want to spend time with my child. I want her back.''

''And I spent years without her hoping I would see her some day. She didn't even let me say good bye to my baby when she took her. I don't have memories of holding my baby…''

Police officer felt bad for both mothers.

''I think we should leave. Sorry for the inconviniance.''

As they were about to leave, Bella got into the house. She came to Callie and took her hand.

'' Mommy, can you take me to the bathroom?''

''Sure…''

''Anabelle , where are your manners? You don't greet your mother or me?'

She turned in panic. Callie saw that facial expression on her own face too many times.

''Hello grandma Pearl and…Judith….''

''She is your mother, you don't use her first name!''

'How can I have more than one mom? Isn't Callie my mom and Judith and Will just raised me?''

''She is the only mother you have. She was there when you were sick, she took care of you….''

''Because you hid me from my mommy…''

They were all surprised with Bella's reaction. Callie had no idea where she heard that.

''What did you say?''

''You took me and gave me away. You never let my mommy take care of me.. I am nothing yours… She is my mommy and this is my family….''

Pearl had an triumphant smile…

''But I am your family. I'm your father's mother…''

Callie started turning her head…

''Will is not my father…''

''But Liam is…''


	9. Chapter 9

Bella was in shock…

''Uncle Liam? He is my father?''

She was looking at her mothers and Pearl for conformation if she understood it right….

''But he is my uncle… How is that possible?''

She turned to Callie….

''Did he do something bad to you?''

She was not about to tell her daughter that she is a product of a rape. She lifted her gaze to Pearl and Judith. She gave them a threatening gaze and looked at her daughter again.

''Baby, he gave me you and that is the most important. I love you. You are my baby girl and that is all that matters. ''

''But he…''

''No, Bella, it doesn't matter…''

''I want to talk to him…''

''Baby…''

She went to Pearl and took her cell… She dialed Liam.

''Hi Liam, it's Bella. Can you come and pick up grandma and Judith… ?They are bothering my mom.''

She hung up and returned the phone. Few minutes later he came and knocked at the door. Bella opened and had a very angry look at her face.

''Hi bug… How are you doing?''

''I was fine before grandma told me YOU are my father…''

''What?''

He looked at Callie and the rest for conformation.

''Pearl simply had to slip that up…''

''Oh, mom…''

''What? She told me I'm not her family…''

''Mom, are you five?''

''What did I do wrong?''

''You hurt Bella.''

''She has the right to know…''

''That her mother was raped?''

Callie jumped…

''Liam, that is enough!''

''You were what?''

''Nothing love… Lena, please take her out…''

''Liam, she didn't know that part, but now you made sure she knows. Amazing! Now I have to explain to her what happened and she will feel bad about it all. She will think she is something bad.''

''I'm the one to blame…''

''Liam…. It doesn't matter now. We have to deal with her now.''

He faced his mom and Judith.

''Please leave now. You have done enough.''

He looked at Callie and they went to talk to their daughter.

''Bella, can we talk?''

''I'm angry at you.''

He sat across from her on the grass and gave her a smile.

''You have your mother's pout….''

''You hurt her…''

''I did and I'm very sorry for it. I did a lot of things wrong , but you were the only right thing baby girl…''

''You hurt her… And they took me from her…''

'' I had no idea about that. I was in college when it all happened. After I left I really tried to get my life around. I was not a good person. I hurt Callie and I let my parents do harm to both of you. Callie was to sweet and innocent to be hurt like she was. She was the sweetest thing there was and I was scum.. And I can never tell you how sorry I am for all I did and let happen to her.''

Callie saw something different in Liam. He was sorry for what he did and for what his parents did.

''I love you sweetie… I know that knowing I'm your father and how you came to be is not something nice, but I just want you to know I always adored you and you were my special girl. I'm sorry you had to find out some not so nice things about my past. I'm not a saint Bella, but I'm trying to live my life right. I'm sorry for all that happened and I hope that someday you and Callie can forgive me….''

He looked at Callie whose eyes were full of tears.

''I'm sorry Callie… I really mean it…''

''Liam… Please…''

''I promise I'll keep my mother and Judith away…''

He looked at Bella who was curled at her mother's hands.

''Be safe princess…''

And with that he left. Brandon and Lena came to the back yard and found them sitting in a chair in silence. Callie was about to cry, but kept it together for Bella and Bella was confused by all that happened that day. Lena took her into the house, so Brandon and Callie can stay alone. As soon as Bella was far from them, Callie jumped into her husband's hands and started sobbing.

''It's fine… You are safe… I love you baby…''

''She knows now I was raped… I feel so humiliated, dirty….''

''No, no… You shouldn't you have the most beautiful girl and she is going to be special and amazing like you are. Bella is grate and she will find a way to put this behind her. And so will you. You got some sort of closure with Liam and the truth being out.''

''No child should know that they were conceived during the rape…''

''I agree, but she also knows she has mother who loves her in spite of being raped and hurt by the person who fathered her. ''

''You are right…''

Brandon held his wife for few more minutes and then they were interrupted by people who came to cater his and Talia's wedding. In all this mess they forgot to cancel the wedding. Steff was going crazy with all this, even some guests started coming.

''What will we do now?''

Lexy had an idea..

''Maybe we can have a wedding? We have certain couple who owes us a wedding…''

They all looked at Callie and Brandon. Bella loved the idea…

''Yes, mommy… You should do it… I want to see you in a big dress... Like princess…''

''Honey, I don't have a big dress…''

Jesus smiled…

''But Lexi has and it's here…''

''Yeeey…. Now you can have princess dress….''

She looked at Steff and Lena who nodded in approval.

''Maybe we should do it that way, so that your family can have wedding photos with you.''

Mariana and Lexy took her hand and led her to Mariana's room.

''We don't have a lot of time.''

At eight thirty garden and Callie were ready. Guests were surprised with sudden change of bride, but glad that Talia was out of the picture. Callie was beautiful in Lexi's dress. She did look like princess. Bella was very glad to see her mom in a wedding dress with long tray and veil. They helped Callie down the stairs and Jesus was waiting to give her away. Just as they were approaching the door, they ran into Jude.

''Callie, can I…''

''Give me away?''

''Yes…''

Callie looked at Jesus who kissed her cheek and smiled at them.

''It would be my honor Jude to let you walk her down the aisle.''

Callie took her brother's hand and they entered the garden. They smiled at each other and he winked at her.

''You look amazing.''

''So do you…''

Jude looked very handsome in his suit and tie. Connor was standing with the family and Callie thought about the moment when her brother would be getting married to man he loves. It might not be Connor, but Callie wouldn't mind. Brandon was captivated by his wife. She looked amazing in Lexi's dress. At that moment he felt guilty for depriving her of the real wedding. As she was approaching, he felt like this was a real wedding. There were members of their family, friends, dress , flowers, bossy Mariana, Lena crying and Steff and Mike giving them a look. Yes, this was a real wedding. They took off their rings so they could place them on each other fingers saying their vows. They were not sure if priest knew they got married in a trashy chapel by Elvis. But it didn't matter. He was marrying her again and he would do it in every way he can. He would marry her in every church, religion and way possible. She was love of his life and that was the only thing he cared about. After the ceremony ended, he kissed the bride and she smiled at him.

''I can't believe you married me again my beloved Callie Marie Jacobs - Foster….''

''I would marry you every day my beloved….''

Their next kiss was interrupted by Bella and the family.

''Mommy…. Me first…''

Brandon lifted her and she hugged them both.

''I'm so happy. This is the first wedding I ever went to…''

''And we are happy to give you that experience love.''

Their friends and family offered nice words and advices and it was time for the first dance. Mariana choose song for them and it was perfect first dance. After that they danced with Mariana, Lexi , Jesus, Jude and their moms. At the end of the evening, Callie went to Mariana's room to take off the dress and found Bella sound asleep in Mariana's bed.

''Leave her here and have nice wedding night…Again…''

''I don't want her to think I left her….''

''Callie, it will be fine. We'll call if she is not comfortable… Just have nice time….''

''If she needs me, call…''

''I promise…''

She got downstairs and B was waiting for her.

''Bella is staying… We'll get her tomorrow…''

''Oh… Let's go….''

''Have nice time…''

They winked at them and left the house.. They had another wedding night ahead of them and they were not going to waste it.


End file.
